Transcript: The Only Way to Fly
(Opening Theme) --Barbie on the phone-- Barbie: Yes, of course. I understand, I am so sorry. Stacie: What is it? Barbie: Seems I'm no longer welcomed at the Malibu Airport. Apperantly I've been causing -a crowd of fans, paparazzi, well wishers were at the kitchen window to see Barbie- riots of fans, paparazzi and well wishers, and causing massive delays. Chelsea: Now how will we travel the globe. Skipper: Wait, weren't you a pilot? Barbie: Wait! Wasn't I a pilot? I'm gonna need my own jet. --Barbie and her sisters were reading the insructions on how to put up a jet. Some parts of the jet were already assembled at the fron yard-- Raquelle: Could you people read a little more quietly? --Raquelle was sitting on a stack of rocks. The rocks were stacked unsteadily-- Barbie: Sorry Raquelle. (whispers) Everyone got it? --Skipper, Stacie and Chelsea were holding giant tools-- Sisters: Got it! Raquelle: Quiet! --Everybody ran away from the instructions. The instructions flew to Raquelle because of the wind-- Raquelle: Aaaah!!! --Chelsea was putting the last thing on the jet-- Barbie: Great job guys! Ken: Oh no! Barbie you're putting something together. Barbie: It's a jet! --Camera zoomed out to see the jet-- Ken: And you didn't even need my help. How about that. I feela little woozy. Barbie: Well, you could help brack at the nose assembly to the fusalage. Ken: I'm on it! --Inside the jet were Barbie's sisters assembling what should be in there. Barbie was at the driving area reading the instructions on how to drive a jet-- Barbie: "Pull back the stearing yolk and depress the wing flap pedal." Mmm, stearing yolk, streaig yolk, oh! --Chelsea brought the stearing yolk sticker and sticked it to the driving area-- Barbie: Thanks Chels! --Barbie pressed a button. Ken was on the staired door. The staired door closed so Ken was in the jet and it flew off. Raquelle was doing some yolga, when the jet flew off, Raquelle flew away by the wind from the jet-- Stacie: I forgot. (almost barfed) I think I get airsick. Chelsea: What can I get for you hon? Ken: What do you have? Chelsea: We've got a greecy double hamburgered onions, -Stacie almost barfed- an anchovy and argicure pizza -Stacie barfed- and creamy clam chowder, with extra clams. Ken: Yes, yes and yes! Chelsea: That'll be 47 dollars. Ken: Wha? --Skipper was drinking her smoothie at the same time the jet was shaking-- Barbie: We seemed to be heading a wee bit of turbulance. --Pasengers paniced. Skipper buckled many seat belts. Stacie hid in the lugadge cabinet. Chelsea and Ken floated around the jet. In the driving area, Barbie was reading the instructions-- Barbie: "Locate the course diviation indicator and pull back on yolk accordingly until..." --Pasengers still panicing. Barbie was looking for the course diviation indicator. She found the sticker of it and sticked it and pressed it and the jet was flying normaly. Raquelle was still doing yolga, when the jet landed, Raquelle flew away again by the wind from the jet-- Barbie: That wasn't so hard! Raquelle: Aarrgghh!!! Barbie: Thank you for flying Air Barbie. Please be careful when opening the over-head bins as some of the contents may have shifted while in flight. Chelsea: Woohoo! I wanna go again! Raquelle: That jet, is a minis! I'm going to take this up with the zoning board, the mayor's office, now what -the jet was moving because Chelsea was driving it-- are you going to do with this monstrocity, this minis, this -the jet flew away- jet? Chelsea: I've got the need for speed! --Pasengers were their pets. Taffy was like Skipper when she rode the jet. Tawny was like Stacie. Blissa was just calm and licked her paw--